There are many types of safety apparatus for protecting working personnel in the event of an accidental fall when such personnel are working at a precarious high position. In many instances, it is not possible to provide safety apparatus prior to exposing working personnel to precarious high positions. This occurs when it is desired to work at a high position and it is necessary to support safety apparatus at a location that is remote, at least about ten feet from a fixed surface. Safety regulations are directed to the protection of working personnel when performing work at a location more than ten feet from a relatively fixed surface. In these situations, working personnel must climb a ladder and carry apparatus such as an anchor strap having an anchor ring for supporting safety apparatus. For such an installation, it is not unusual that the first man up must be exposed to a fall hazard with no protecting apparatus in place. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to secure safety apparatus on a fixed support located at a remote distance from a fixed surface without exposing working personnel to danger of injury from an accidental fall.